Fragmentos
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Ni su vida anterior, ni su poder ni nada eran comparados a esos nuevos recuerdos que ahora tenía. Cada fragmento es un tesoro y los guarda en su corazón con la forma de una estrella fugaz. Serie de one-shots de MaBill.
1. Comida

Hola a todos!

Me presento: Soy Clover Kagamine. Soy nueva en el fandom de Gravity Falls, pero amo esta serie y quiero compartirles unos pequeños one-shots de una de mis parejas favoritas de aquí: MaBill.

Tal vez incluya un poco de DipperxPacífica en capítulos posteriores, pero será más como una pareja secundaria, luego haré uno de ellos como los protagonistas.

Son capítulos que sí estarán relacionados, pero no estarán en orden (espero que se dé a entender las líneas del tiempo conforme vaya avanzando la historia).

En fin, espero les guste la historia.

Por favor, comenten, quiero saber su opinión acerca de esta historia.

Ya saben, Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es de Alex Hirsch.

Capítulo I: Comida.

Decir que Bill Cipher estaba enojado era poco. Estaba furioso, en verdad se sentía humillado y poca cosa. ¿Cómo un par de niños tontos pudieron ganarle? Y lo que es peor: Atarlo a un cuerpo humano para hacerlo "inofensivo". Por favor, ¡Él era Bill Cipher! Aunque ahora el título sólo era símbolo de burla por parte de sus estúpidos amigos, que en vez de ayudarlo cuando los gemelos lo derrotaron se rieron de él.

Bufó para sacar un poco su frustración y en el proceso uno de sus mechones rubios que cubrían su frente se levantó con el aire que sacó de su boca. Su aspecto incluso le parecía patético, ahora era un humano más, sin contar que él era el conejillo de indias de Ford. Sus poderes no habían desaparecido del todo, pero eran muy débiles, y con cada cosa que hacía Ford, sus poderes no decrecían, pero también eran inofensivos. "Poderes para hacer el bien" dijo el viejo. Como si Bill siquiera deseara algo bueno para los demás.

Sólo pensaba en la forma de huir de esa patética nueva vida mientras estaba recostado en la cama de Dipper. El que ahora él fuese un humano no significaba que se iba a reformar. Cada que podía, molestaba a alguien y si había algo que a Pino le molestara era que su espacio fuese invadido.

La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras Bill simplemente movía su vista para ver mejor al intruso. Para su desgracia, sus poderes de predicción se perdieron en gran parte, sólo pudiendo ver algunas cosas futuras y muy difusas, apenas podía entender algunas visiones.

Una cabeza castaña con una diadema rosa se asomó con cuidado de molestar al rubio. Con ver esos pequeños mechones traseros que se asomaban en su cabeza pudo deducir quién era.

-¿Qué quieres, Estrella fugaz?

Mabel abrió la puerta completamente dejando mostrar una pequeña bandeja de comida que cargaba. Tenía algo de fruta picada, cereal y leche. Su rostro se mostraba desconfiado y algo preocupado. Bill arqueó una ceja enojado cuando la vio completamente. Su tono de voz también lo había delatado. A pesar de todo, su voz no había cambiado, seguía escuchándose algo robótica.

-No has comido por casi dos días.

Comenzó a hablar Mabel, pero él la interrumpió.

-No tengo hambre.

Fue la tajante respuesta de Bill. La verdad era que se moría de hambre (el hambre en cuando sientes algo como vacío en el estómago, ¿no?), pero no iba a admitirlo. ¿Comer? ¿Como los humanos? No le gustaba la idea.

-¿Cómo no vas a tener hambre? Debes comer o puedes enfermarte. -Mabel no quería decir la palabra "morir" porque sabía que Bill sería capaz de responder algo muy desagradable.

Bill; que seguía recostado con los brazos cruzados en la cama; se limitó a bajar la cabeza sin más ganas de discutir. Mabel suspiró. Se acercó con pasos un poco temblorosos y dejó la bandeja de comida en la mesita de noche. Bill continuó ignorándola. Ella aún sin irse, sacó de una bolsa de su suéter una calcomanía y la puso boca abajo en la bandeja, luego se retiró sin decir alguna palabra.

El rubio continuó en la misma posición por un rato más. Ya nadie lo veía, así que por fin se dignó: se recostó de lado y tomó un trozo de melón que estaba en el plato y lo comió. Aunque había habitado antes cuerpos humanos, él no sabía cómo usarlos, así que no supo que tenía que masticar la comida antes de tragarla, por lo que le costó pasar aquél pedazo de melón que no era grande, pero sintió cómo pasaba de su garganta hasta su estómago. La sensación no le gustó, el sabor del melón tampoco. Hizo un gesto. Pero muy en su interior admitió que esa sensación de vacío en el estómago se esfumó levemente. Ahora tomó un grano de aquél cereal de arroz. Como era pequeño, quizá sería más fácil de tragar. No se equivocó, además que el sabor era agradable. ¿Chocolate lo llamaban? Era rico.

Poco a poco se fue comiendo el cereal. Incluso se sentó en el borde de la cama para comer mejor. Intentó tomar la leche, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo beber líquidos, por lo que casi la terminó derramando en su ropa, por suerte sólo llegó hasta su boca y barbilla.

También se sentía de mejor humor. ¿Acaso el hambre generaba mal humor? Había estado muy enojado esos dos días y su furia sólo aumentaba con el paso de las horas, ahora habían pasado unos minutos y ya se sentía mejor: menos enojado y más fuerte.

Ahora que se sentía mejor, le dio curiosidad la famosa calcomanía que Estrella Fugaz le había dejado, así que mientras seguía "comiendo" cereal; por así decirlo; tomó con su mano la estampa y la volteó hacía él. El mensaje era corto, el dibujo simple y cursi, pero parecía especialmente escogido para él. Era un sol con un amarillo como el suyo y una cara sonriente. El mensaje que estaba bajo el sol era simple, pero era algo nuevo para Bill: "Sonríe".

El contorno rojo que tenía el ojo visible de Bill fue desapareciendo hasta quedar solamente negro. El chico no sonrió, pero se veía que ahora su humor era diferente. No sonreía, no estaba enojado, estaba sorprendido. ¿Así que ésa era una sonrisa auténtica?

Su expresión se volvió desinteresada de repente como si no hubiese pasado nada y guardó la calcomanía en la bolsa de su chaleco. Quizá ser humano no era tan malo.


	2. Celos

Hola a todos.

Vengo de rápido a dejarles el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste y agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me alegra que recibieran tan bien la historia.

Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. Éste tiene más MaBill que el anterior, y el siguiente tendrá todavía más MaBill (ya estoy comenzando a tener ideas XD).

Ya saben, Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch.

Capítulo II: Celos

Bill bajó la escalera totalmente despreocupado. Ya había aprendido a comer y a beber, ahora deseaba ver un poco de televisión. Estaba aburrido y quería entretenerse un poco. Al llegar a la planta baja, se encontró con Dipper en el pasillo, el cual parecía ir a su habitación. Se le ocurrió al joven que era mejor molestar al chico que ver la tele.

-Oye, Pino, ¿Qué es esa cara? ¿Acaso Llama te rechazó la salida a la biblioteca de los nerds?

Dipper miró molesto a Bill por aquella agresión.

-No. Mabel invitó a Gideon a la cabaña.

Bill levantó su ceja sorprendido. Hasta dónde recordaba, a Estrella Fugaz no le agradaba Estrella con un ojo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Dipper notó un tono un poco áspero en Bill pero supuso que era su frustración por no saber ahora nada más que lo que veía con su propio ojo en donde se encontraba.

-Desde que te derrotamos y Gideon nos ayudó, le hice la promesa de hablarle de algo a Mabel, y entonces se puede decir que desde entonces ella le dio una oportunidad.

-¿Una... oportunidad?

El ojo de Bill comenzaba a tener un delgado contorno color rojo y las puntas de su cabello se tornaban naranjas. Dipper no le prestó atención, pues sólo miraba hacia la escalera y luego al reloj.

-Sí, algo así. Se me hace tarde, debo irme.

Dijo el chico con prisa mientras se subía rápidamente las escaleras dejando a Bill entre enojado y confundido. El joven se fue a la sala y se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor de mala gana. -¿Una oportunidad? Ese imbécil de Estrella de un ojo debió usar algo de los estúpidos diarios de Seis dedos para manipularla.

Estaba enojado y de brazos cruzados mientras miraba el televisor apagado. Stan pasó por ahí pero ni siquiera le prestó atención. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los "berrinches" de Bill.

A los cinco minutos el timbre sonó y Mabel salió de la cocina para abrir. ¿Por qué ella se había arreglado tanto? A los ojos de Dipper, Stan y Ford, Mabel se veía igual que siempre, con su suéter colorido y su falda, pero a los ojos de Bill, ella se veía más... arreglada ese día. ¿Se había arreglado para Estrella de un ojo? De sólo pensarlo se hundió más en el asiento y su cabello se tornaba casi rojo.

-¡Hola, Gideon!

Saludó Mabel en la entrada. Gideon le sonrió con un leve tinte carmín en sus mejillas.

-H-hola, Mabel.

Bill salió de la sala para seguir enojándose a gusto en el cuarto de los gemelos y cuando iba a subir las escaleras vio en la entrada a Mabel dándole un pequeño abrazo a Gideon, éste se sorprendió al inicio pero luego le correspondió. El ojo de Bill se tornó negro con la pupila blanca y su cabello se volvió completamente rojo, casi le salía fuego de éste. Sus ropas también se tornaron rojas con blanco y negro.

Gideon estaba tan sumergido en su nube que cuando vio a Bill solamente lo saludó con una sonrisa ignorando su color rojo y su expresión de furia.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola, Bill! ¿Qué tal tu nuevo cuerpo?

No había rastros de burla en el tono o los gestos de Gideon, pero aún así, esto pareció sólo encender más la ira de Bill. Él no contestó, sólo apretaba los puños en su costado.

-¡Bill! ¡Hasta que saliste del cuarto! ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!

Dijo Mabel muy animada. El color de Bill se tornó naranja y su ojo se abrió de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Invité a Gideon a jugar. Dipper va a salir con Pacífica y no puede estar con nostros, pero tú también estás invitado.

-¿Qué?

Repitió Bill nuevamente con confusión, su color amarillo había vuelto pero su ojo aún no había cambiado, aunque su cuerpo también se relajó.

Mabel tomó la mano de Gideon y lo arrastró hasta el arco de la puerta, y luego con su otra mano tomó la de Bill y los tres entraron a la sala de T.V.

Jugaron diversos juegos de mesa, comieron y vieron televisión un rato, hasta que se hizo algo tarde y Gideon se tuvo que ir. Mabel se despidió de él con mucho ánimo y una sonrisa, Bill no se despidió, pues a pesar de sentirse incluido, no le parecía que Estrella Fugaz estuviese con Estrella de un ojo, además que creía que estaba de más, pero nunca vio ninguna actitud romántica entre los dos chicos, por lo menos eran discretos.

Mabel acompañó a Gideon hasta la salida y cuando regresó a la sala de televisión, Bill estaba sentado en una mesa jugueteando con una pieza de los juegos de mesa.

-¿No te divertiste, Bill?

Preguntó ella con su típico ánimo, no había notado que Bill estaba algo molesto.

-No sé si fue buena idea hacerles mal tercio a ustedes, Estrella Fugaz.

Dijo Bill algo molesto sin mirarla, su vista seguía fija en la pieza del juego que movía en el aire con dos dedos.

-¿Mal tercio? ¿De qué hablas?

Respondió Mabel algo nerviosa mientras se reía un poco para disimular.

-Tienes una relación romántica con Estrella de un ojo, ¿No es así?

Mabel se extrañó ante esto.

-¿De qué hablas? Gideon es un buen amigo, pero ya quedó claro que entre nosotros no habrá nada... él lo aceptó y...

Bill se levantó de la silla un poco brusco asustando a Mabel. Su ojo ahora tenía el contorno rojo.

-¡Pino me dijo que le diste una oportunidad!

-Sí, una oportunidad de ser amigos. -Contestó ella tratando de ser razonable. Bill se sorprendió y no dijo nada, su ojo volvió a ser totalmente negro repentinamente. Al ver la reacción más tranquila de Bill, Mabel siguió hablando. -Él ayudó a salvarme cuando... pasó eso...-Mabel no quería hablar del Raromagedón con Bill, pues no quería ofenderlo. -Me di cuenta de que no es malo y a pesar de que no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos ambos acordamos ser amigos.

Mabel bajó la mirada algo apenada, y no vio cuando Bill se acercó y puso una mano en su cabeza.

-Ya entendí, Estrella Fugaz. En mi vida anterior vi que Gideon no era para ti. Sólo era eso. -Bill no podía mentir, pero eso no impedía que dijera verdades a medias.

Casi cae al piso porque lo tomó desprevenido. Mabel lo abrazó y sonrió.

-¡No seas celoso, Bill! ¡Gideon es sólo un amigo! -Bill no correspondió el abrazo pero su cabello y mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rosa, lo bueno era que Mabel no lo vio. Pero luego procesó lo dicho por la chica.

-¡No estoy celoso!


	3. Primer segundo beso

Hola a todos!

Me alegro que recibieran tan bien el fic :) espero les guste este capítulo que tiene mucho MaBill.

Para el siguiente será el comienzo de toda esta historia y se aclararán algunos puntos (es una teoría mía del Raromagedón pero tendrá MaBill). Quise ponerlo en este capítulo pero en este les prometí más MaBill que en el anterior y era porque había pensado en éste primero.

El siguiente espero publicarlo el Domingo, pero no es seguro (ando muuuy ocupada) y el siguiente sería hasta el martes o miércoles, dependiendo de mi agenda (esta semana puede que sea algo pesada para mí).

En fin, les contesto sus comentarios:

libnux ger: Me alegra haberte alegrado el día, ése es el propósito de este fic, espero este capítulo te súper haga el día XD.

Guest: Gracias por los alias :) es que sólo he visto que Bill llama algunos por su símbolo, pero a Gideon y Stan no he visto que los llame más que por sus nombres, por eso me los inventé yo XD.

Yuno: No estaba en mis planes que Bill fuera yandere pero me gustó la idea. Aquí traté de ponerlo así, espero te guste cómo quedó.

Azukarita Kawaii: Trataré de actualizar seguido pero como ya dije, esta semana (por lo menos Lunes y Martes) van a ser pesados para mí, pero la idea del siguiente capítulo ya la tengo, ahora lo que requiero es tiempo :S pero dentro de poco podré actualizar más seguido (quizá unas dos semanas) pero cada tres días espero traerles algo. Y mientras mantengamos la línea del respeto, acepto críticas constructivas, porque sé que a fanfiction se viene a mejorar XD. Sí, me gustó la idea de Bill yandere, aquí les dejé un poco más de eso.

Sondrox: Muchas gracias! Espero te siga gustando el fic y poco a poco vaya mejorando más.

Lady Ale: Aquí hay más XD. Gracias, este fanfic es para todos ustedes y que lo disfruten.

pine three: Seguiré escribiendo, no se preocupen, sólo que ahorita estaré algo ocupada, pero me sirve porque tengo más ideas para traerles, ya que no me gusta publicar cualquier cosa y no te preocupes, ya puse más o menos las fechas para que sepan cuándo escribiré más de este fanfic :).

Capítulo III: Primer segundo beso

Bill buscaba debajo de la cama de Mabel sus dichosos aretes en forma de nota musical. La chica había perdido sus aretes y los necesitaba para esa noche, así que el joven rubio la ayudaba.

-Me pregunto por qué ella no se pone otros aretes y asunto arreglado. -Decía algo fastidiado mientras quitaba una pelusa de su manga que se había quedado atorada mientras buscaba. Metió la mano de nuevo bajo la cama. -Debe agradecer que la quiero para que esté buscando dos patéticos pedazos de plástico en esta cabaña que Media Luna nunca limpia. -Decía con una pequeña mueca de asco. Sacó su mano nuevamente con un pequeño libro rosa para ver si sacando algunas cosas lograba encontrar los aretes. Con desinterés le dio la media vuelta para ver de qué trataba. Se sorprendió al leer la portada "Memorias del verano" y que había corazones a los lados. La curiosidad picó a Bill y abrió el libro en una página al azar. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas para ver más cómodo. Vio un pelo pegado con cinta adhesiva. Abajo decía "Primer pelo del pecho de Dipper". Bill puso una cara de asco. -¿En serio Estrella Fugaz guarda esto? -Cambió a la siguiente página y pudo ver una hoja que decía "Pato" con muchas fotos del dichoso cerdo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era la página al lado que decía "Romances de verano" y había la foto de varios chicos, entre ellos Estrella con un ojo. Pudo divisar un grupo de chicos rubios, un niño mayor que Mabel con cabello rubio y largo y unas ridículas marionetas en sus manos que iba a besar y un chico medio emo. Bill no pudo evitar enojarse y las puntas de su cabello se tornaron rojas, aunque su ojo seguía normal. Sabía que Mabel buscaba un romance al inicio del verano, pero eso ya era pasado, Bill era su presente. Deseaba quemar la hoja con sus pocos poderes que tenía. Había una pequeña carta allí guardada también hecha de pergamino. Estaba doblada por la mitad. La tomó entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de que no era una, eran varias. Leyó todas y cada una, y conforme leía su cabello se iba tornando naranja y su ojo comenzaba a enrojecerse. ¿La sirenita ésa fue el que le dio su primer beso a Mabel? En parte le agradaba le idea de que los tritones tuviesen 17 corazones, porque así la tortura duraría más tiempo.

De un golpe cerró el libro y éste sacó un poco de polvo. Bill lo regresó a su lugar enojado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Mabel abrió la puerta.

-¡Bill! ¡Ya encontré mis aretes! ¡Estaban debajo del sillón de la sala! ¡Igual gracias por tu ayuda!

Dijo la chica animada mientras agitaba su mano y luego cerraba la puerta para irse. Bill bufó. ¿Qué podría hacer en esa situación? Odiaba la incertidumbre, lo malo es que eso vino con el paquete de la mortalidad y un cuerpo humano.

Cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia la pared mientras que en la pupila de su ojo se veía un óvalo blanco en el centro y lo blanco se volvía rojo. Su cabello también estaba rojo pero las puntas eran de un rosa pálido.

Le daba vergüenza admitirlo abiertamente, pero desde que había iniciado su relación con Mabel jamás la había besado porque simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo. En su vida anterior la simple idea jamás cruzó por su mente y ahora lo hacía... ¿Era una necesidad biológica el besar a alguien? Eso quizá explicaría su deseo de besar por primera vez a la castaña pero al mismo tiempo tenía temor. Lo que le frustraba del asunto era que Mabel ya había besado a alguien que no era él. Por un momento se sintió patético, había besado antes a Mabel en la mejilla y hasta en la mano pero no en los labios. ¿Qué podría hacer? Y ni con quién acudir. Media Luna: Sabía que le daría la "charla" y él tampoco ya no se creía el cuento de la cigüeña pero no deseaba escuchar al viejo de cosas que ni al caso. Seis dedos: Sí, claro. El hombre era un lobo solitario. Bill se preguntaba si él siquiera había tenido alguna relación en su vida. Lo que haría sería experimentar sus emociones y ponerle otra vez objetos extraños en la cara. Pino: Por lo que sabía, el chico se le declararía a Llama ese día, así que no contaba, y tampoco le tenía la suficiente confianza, y menos porque Estrella Fugaz era su hermana.

Le molestaba un poco procesar sólo algunos pensamientos en un tiempo corto cuando antes procesaba millones en un segundo, pero se puso a pensar. Tomó una decisión. Sacó de su lugar nuevamente el álbum y arrancó la hoja de "Romances de verano" y las cartas del sirenito. Guardó en su lugar nuevamente ese libro y las hojas las puso en el bolsillo del interior del chaleco. Sonrió con un poco de maldad. No sería exactamente una venganza pero funcionaba.

Su cabello se volvió rubio nuevamente y su ojo volvió a la normalidad, excepto porque la pupila tenía un delgado contorno rojo y en el centro había un pequeño óvalo blanco, pero su rostro no mostraba enojo, más bien una sonrisa malvada.

Bajó las escaleras y vio a Mabel sentada en el sillón escribiendo una carta a sus padres. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada y pasó un brazo por sus hombres.

-¿Qué haces?

Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta en su rostro. Su ojo había vuelto a la normalidad y Mabel no sospechó nada.

-Le escribo a mamá y papá. Me alegra que el verano se alargara más pero los extraño un poco.

Bill acercó su rostro al de Mabel y con su mano libre volteó su cara para que ella lo viese.

-El verano no se alargó, Estrella Fugaz. Sólo retrocedió. -Ella rió algo nerviosa y sonrojada por la cercanía de Bill. Él sólo sonrió un poco y se acercó más. -Estrella Fugaz...

Mabel también se acercó a él poco a poco y ya estaban a punto de besarse.

-¡NIÑOS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CONTROL DE LA TELEVISIÓN?! ¡NO PIENSO LEVANTARME PARA CAMBIARLE!

Mabel se levantó rápidamente del sillón y corrió hacia donde estaba Stan. Más que otra cosa, fue un impulso, no fue intencional que dejara así a Bill.

Por otro lado, Bill no se dio cuenta que Mabel se había ido hasta que cayó de cara hacia un cojín que estaba en el sillón. No le dolió... más que el orgullo. Al principio su cara era de sorpresa y desconcierto, pero luego su cabello se tornó rojo con puntas azules y su ojo se volvió negro y rojo de furia. Alrededor de su cuerpo comenzaron a salir llamas en dos tonos de azul.

-¡MEDIA LUNA!

Cuando el coraje se le había pasado a Bill (entre comillas) lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez Mabel estaba tejiendo un suéter verde en el comedor. Bill se acercó y se sentó en una silla junto a ella.

-¿Otro suéter?

-Nunca son suficientes.

Dijo ella con una sonrisa pero sin mirarlo, no se podía equivocar con su tejido. Bill puso una mano sobre las suyas. Ella no se molestó y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. Él se fue acercando de a poco.

-Creo que me dejaste con algo pendiente.

Dijo Bill en un tono juguetón. Mabel no dijo nada, sólo rió nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban nuevamente. Bill le sonrió y se acercó a ella. Ya iban a rozar sus labios, faltaba poco para besarla.

-¡BILL! ¡VEN RÁPIDO! ¡EL PORTAL SE ACTIVÓ NUEVAMENTE!

Gritó Ford desde su estudio. Mabel se apartó y miró a Bill algo apenada.

-Ve, parece que es importante.

Bill se desconcertó nuevamente. Asintió levemente y se fue. Conforme iba bajando al estudio su ojo se tornaba rojo y con venas mientras su cabello se volvía entre negro y rojo. Cuando logró llegar hasta donde estaba Ford se acercó con los puños apretados.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE EL PORTAL SE ACTIVÓ NUEVAMENTE?!

Preguntó enojado pero Ford no le hizo caso a su furia. Ya no era más peligroso que un adolescente berrinchudo.

-No se activó. Sólo lo dije para que vinieras rápido. Tengo que hacerte unos análisis.

Las llamas azules rodearon el cuerpo de Bill. Odiaba que Ford experimentara con él. Odió que interrumpieran su momento con Mabel. Ford se las pagaría.

Llegó la noche y con eso la fiesta de Dipper y Mabel. La chica se puso un suéter morado que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto, una falda tableada color rosa y unas botas color morado también. Su cabeza tenía un lazo rosa mexicano con un moño y los dichosos aretes en forma de nota musical.

Bill usaba su traje de siempre y Dipper se puso un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa azul y sus tenis negros.

Decir que cuando Bill vio a Mabel se sorprendió fue poco. Pensaba que su Estrella Fugaz no podía ser más hermosa y se equivocó. Por otro lado, Dipper estaba molesto. ¿Su gemela con Bill? Respetaba la decisión de Mabel pero por momentos pensaba que hubiese preferido que ella se quedara con Gideon.

Dipper entró al salón para encontrarse con Pacífica dejando a Bill y Mabel solos. Bill estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y aparentemente de mal humor.

-¿No quieres entrar, Bill? -Preguntó Mabel tímidamente pero Bill no respondió. Estaba muy enojado para contestar y no quería ser grosero con Mabel. -¿Estás enojado por lo del tío Ford? Sé que es agotador pero tiene que mantenerte bien.

Bill no contestó, ni siquiera miró a Mabel. Ella se acercó y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Bill. Esto le disipó un poco su enojo al chico y volteó a verla.

-¿Estrella Fugaz?

-Quizá eso te anime. -

El sonrió y la abrazó de la cintura.

-Quizá. -Dijo él dándole la razón. Mabel sonrió más y tomándolo desprevenido, le dio un pequeño y rápido beso a Bill en los labios. Éste apenas pudo asimilar lo ocurrido. Cuando se dio cuenta, ella se había separado de él y estaba sonrojada con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Era lo que deseabas desde hace rato, ¿No?

Volvió a preguntar tímida. Bill sólo sonrió y asintió ligeramente. Mabel iba a entrar a la fiesta cuando el rubio la llamó.

-Estrella Fugaz.

-¿Sí...? -Bill tomó su barbilla con sus manos y la besó nuevamente. Ella le correspondió y ambos sonrieron en el beso, que duró más que el anterior. Cuando se separaron, Bill la miró con adoración y sacó de su chaleco las cartas de Marmando y la hoja de los romances de verano. Mabel reconoció todo y se sorprendió esperando un reclamo de Bill, pero éste no dejó de sonreír.

-Creo que esto ya no nos sirve. -Y con sus pocos pero suficientes poderes en ese momento, Bill quemó con llamas azules las hojas se disolvieron rápidamente en su fuego sin dejar cenizas siquiera. Luego se acercó a ella nuevamente. -Ahora yo soy tu presente.

Ella sonrió nuevamente y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No dijo nada del tema, Bill le dio a entender que ya era pasado. -¿Entramos a la fiesta?

Bill dejó mostrar sus dientes en una sonrisa entre malvada y complacida y tomó su mano.

-Vamos.

Sin duda, ése fue el mejor beso para ambos. El mejor primer beso de Bill y el segundo beso de Mabel pero el primero con Bill.


	4. Una nueva vida (1 Parte)

Hola a todos!

Gracias por comentar. Este capítulo sinceramente no tiene MaBill, pero es una explicación a capítulos anteriores y una teoría que creé acerca del Raromagedón. Es la primer parte, la siguiente espero publicarla ya sea el Martes o el Miércoles (mañana no, de plano no puedo) y la siguiente sí tendrá un poco de MaBill. Pensaba publicarlo todo hoy pero es algo largo y aparte le quise dar emoción.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

Les contesto sus comentarios:

Azukarita Kawaii: Jajaja. No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa que cuando leemos algo que nos gusta la emoción nos gana. Me alegra que te gustara el final. Este capítulo es más de aventura que romance, pero explico algunas cosas que dejé de referencia en capítulos anteriores.

Yuno: Tomaré en cuenta lo del fic que me pides. Pero si lo hago sería en unas... dos o tres semanas, porque estoy terminando unos proyectos pero sirve que con calma veo la historia y me llega la inspiración. Gracias por decirme que tú eras quien me dio los alias XD. ¡Sí! ¡Mañana se estrena Raromagedón parte 2! De hecho, esta es una teoría que tengo del final de la serie (le agregaré MaBill al final). Quise publicarlo antes del final a ver si de casualidad le atino a algo XD.

Ya saben, Gravity Falls NO me pertenece.

Capítulo IV: Una nueva vida (1° parte)

Dipper y Mabel iban en auto a la cabaña del misterio. Gideon miraba de reojo a la niña y en su cara se formaba una pequeña sonrisa. El que ella estuviese bien le quitaba el dolor de sus heridas y hacía que todo valiera la pena. Seguiría buscando una oportunidad con ella pero quizá siendo un poco más discreto.

Mabel sólo miraba el camino, en parte sentía culpa por todo pero al mismo tiempo no entendía nada. Wendy y Soos también miraban con determinación el camino. No sabían el plan de Dipper, pero confiaban en él.

Al llegar a la cabaña, los cuatro bajaron y corrieron deprisa al interior de ésta, pero antes de que Mabel entrara, sintió que alguien tomaba su mano. Volteó y vio a Gideon algo lloroso y mirando al piso, como si no se atreviese a mirarla.

-Mabel... perdóname... yo te quise forzar a algo que quizá tú no sientes y...

Mabel sonrió compasivamente y abrazó cariñosamente a Gideon, éste se sorprendió y por eso no pudo corresponder.

-Dipper me lo contó todo. Gracias. -Ella le regaló una sincera sonrisa y Gideon sonrió levemente también. -Tal vez podamos comenzar de nuevo... como amigos.

El chico amplió más su sonrisa y abrazó a Mabel de vuelta. Ella se separó poco después y entró en la cabaña. Gideon sacó de su chaqueta la foto del periódico de él y Mabel y aunque aún se sentía algo rechazado, sabía que por lo menos ahora era real para ambos el sentimiento de amistad.

Cuando la castaña entró a la cabaña vio a Wendy ponerse una chaqueta que había dejado olvidada y a Soos tomando algunas de sus herramientas y acomodándolas en un cinturón.

-¿Dónde está Dipper?

Preguntó ella mientras volteaba a los lados para ver si localizaba a su hermano.

-Dijo que tiene un plan, pero no quiere decirnos por temor a que Bill pueda enterarse. Según entendimos, tiene en su poder un pelo de unicornio que bloquea sus pensamientos de Bill, pero ninguno de nosotros no. Dijo que la cabaña está protegida pero saliendo de aquí somos vulnerables a Bill, por eso no nos dijo nada desde que llegamos.

Informó Wendy. Mabel no sabía qué hacer, no tenía entrenamiento como Wendy, no sabía manejar herramientas como Soos y no era tan inteligente como Dipper. Se frustró.

-¿Y qué hago yo?

Preguntó con timidez.

-Te quedas. -Dijo Dipper saliendo del pasillo con nada más que un suéter encima de su camisa roja. No tenía armas, ni los diarios ni ninguno de los inventos locos de Ford. -No pienso perderte de nuevo. Estás a salvo y eso es suficiente para mí.

La niña se acercó a Dipper suplicante.

-Por favor, Dipper. Yo también quiero vengarme de Bill. ¡Me engañó!

-¡No, Mabel! -Dijo el chico serio. -¡Esto no es por vengarme! ¡El mundo se está destruyendo! ¡Si sales puede capturarte de nuevo y no sabré si podré salvarte esa vez! ¡Apenas pudimos escapar! -Dipper la tomó de los hombros. -Quédate. -Dijo ahora en un tono más suave. Mabel lo miró entre enojada y triste y salió corriendo.

Dipper miró hacia donde ella se fue con culpa, luego miró a Wendy y a Soos.

-Era algo necesario. No quiero que le pase nada.

Ambos no dijeron nada.

Lo que no supieron es que Mabel no se fue a llorar a su cuarto, sino que salió por la parte de atrás y fue a buscar a Gideon. Al decirle que Dipper intentaba protegerla pero ella debía enfrentar a Bill, el chico con sus dudas aceptó esconderla en el trayecto hacia el palacio del triángulo. Esto lo hizo Gideon porque recordaba que en el diario 2 estaban diez símbolos alrededor de Bill y uno era una Estrella Fugaz, igual a la que Mabel tenía en su suéter en ese momento, quizá tenía algo que ver, y si en todo caso estaba equivocado, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella.

Dipper, Wendy y Soos subieron a los autos de Gideon para ir en busca de Bill. El triángulo ya veía eso venir y no parecía preocupado en lo absoluto, es más, sabía el plan de Pino.

Cuando todos llegaron, los autos comenzaron a elevarse y a entrar al castillo, todos sabían que Bill advirtió su llegada y se preocuparon, incluso Dipper.

Al llegar al salón principal de Bill, éste puso cara de felicidad y levantó los brazos como si los hubiese estado esperando. Sus amigos dejaron el camino frente al triángulo para que los humanos pasaran y se limitaron a mirar, sería interesante.

-¡Pino! ¡Signo de pregunta! ¡Hielo! ¡Estrella con un ojo! ¡Estrella Fugaz! ¡Han llegado a la fiesta! ¡Y con Seis dedos son justamente seis! ¡Qué coincidencia! -Bill rió algo escalofriantemente. -Bueno, realmente no. Yo ya sabía que esto pasaría.

-¿Estrella Fugaz? -Preguntó Dipper sin entender. -¡¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de que somos seis?!

-¡Oh! No recordaba que era un secreto. -Mintió Bill con descaro. Luego chascó sus dedos y Mabel fue forzada a salir de su escondite poniéndose al lado de su hermano gracias a la energía de Bill que la levitaba.

-¡¿Mabel?! -Preguntó Dipper sin creérselo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó en tono de reproche. Mabel miró al piso algo apenada.

-No quise dejarte solo en esto.

-¡No! ¡Te dije que no intervinieras!

Bill rió ante la tonta discusión de gemelos en un momento que se supone debía ser importante e interrumpió a los chicos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Bueno, podemos hacer tiempo en lo que Media Luna, Corazón Cicatrizado, Llama y Lentes vienen aquí. -Se acomodó en el aire como si estuviese en un sillón. -Vamos, sigan peleando, es entretenido verlos pelear por cosas tontas.

Dipper y Mabel se callaron por un momento mirando a Bill con temor. Luego Dipper dio unos pasos adelante con la cara gacha.

-La verdad es... que venimos a rendirnos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Preguntaron todos, incluidos los monstruos, menos Bill.

Gideon y Wendy comenzaron a reclamarle a Dipper desde su lugar mientras Soos murmuraba cosas para sí y Mabel no lo podía creer. "¿Para eso nos trajiste?" "¡Traidor!" "¿Qué pasó con lo de salvar al mundo?" y "De saber esto me quedo del lado de Bill" eran algunas cosas que se escuchaban.

Bill se enderezó un poco.

-Ya sabía eso, Pino. Eres muy predecible para mí.

-Sé que no puedo vencerte. Por eso, quiero hacer un trato contigo.

-Ya no me interesan los tratos.

Dijo Bill fingiendo que se miraba las uñas con desinterés.

-Quizá éste te interese. -Bill lo miró, quería darle suspenso al asunto. Dipper interpretó esto como que lo escuchaba. -Podrás hacer lo que quieras con el mundo, sólo mantén a salvo a mis seres queridos.

-¿Y a mí en qué me beneficia?

Dipper suspiró con derrota.

-Haré lo que quieras. Ambos sabemos que soy inteligente... o que por lo menos tengo potencial, hasta el tío Ford lo dijo. Haré los trabajos que me pidas como él lo hizo.

-¡Dipper! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ?!

Preguntó Wendy, pero el castaño la ignoró.

-¡¿Y YO QUÉ?!

Preguntó ahora Gideon algo rojo del enojo.

Bill lo pensó un poco con un dedo en su "barbilla".

-Bueno, quizá me conviene. Ya tendría un rascador y un nerd trabajando para mí al mismo tiempo.

Dipper bajó más la cabeza tragándose el coraje. Se frotó el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda y se quejó un poco.

-¡Hay! ¡¿En serio aún te duelen esos golpes?! -Preguntó Bill con una muy fingida preocupación. -¡Mis amigos sólo estaban jugando!

-Sí... algo.

-Bien no perdamos el tiempo.

La mano de Bill sacó fuego azul la acercó a Dipper. Éste sin pensarlo tomó la mano de Bill y la estrecharon, pero en ese momento hubo un resplandor blanco y ambos cayeron de espaldas.

Nadie supo qué había pasado. Según Mabel, Gideon y Soos recordaban, al hacer un trato con Bill sólo el fuego azul se propagaba hasta medio brazo de la otra parte.

El gemelo se sentó en el piso algo desorientado y cuando miró sus manos no lo pudo creer.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!

Su voz... era igual a la de...

-¡EXACTO! -El triángulo lo señaló. -¡YO TE ENGAÑÉ!

Ahora la voz que tenía Bill era la de Dipper.

Bill y Dipper habían cambiado de cuerpo.

-¡¿CÓMO LO HICISTE?!

Bill se levantó del piso muy enojado.

-Revisa bajo el suéter.

La voz de Dipper sonaba algo robótica, lo cual asustó a los símbolos presentes. Bill se quitó la chaqueta y pudo ver un pedazo de alfombra enrollado en su brazo derecho. Sus pupilas disminuyeron su tamaño por la sorpresa. No recordaba la patética alfombra de Seis Dedos que cambiaba las mentes. Antes no era posible porque no tenía un cuerpo físico, pero ahora que sí lo tenía, ese cambio fue posible. Pero esa no era su pregunta mayor, la pregunta más grande era: ¿CÓMO NO HABÍA PODIDO PREVENIRLO?

Dipper leyó los pensamientos de Bill pero sólo por sus expresiones.

-Mira en la bolsa del pantalón.

Bill metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando un pequeñito mechón de pelo de unicornio unidos por una liga.

-¡¿ESTA COSA?!

Era verdad. Le habían tomando el pelo de Bill de una manera ingeniosa, pues con el pelo de unicornio no leyó los pensamientos de Pino, seguramente él ponía el pelo en otro lado para que Bill leyera lo que él quería que viera (su derrota y el trato) y esto le hizo posible crear su plan y llevarlo a cabo. Pero, un momento... si aún tenía la alfombra en su brazo quizá le sería posible llevar el mismo proceso. Corrió hacia Pino e iba a frotar su brazo con la alfombra.

-¡Wendy! ¡Soos! ¡Sosténgalo y quítenle la alfombra y el pelo de unicornio!

Los mencionados corrieron hacia Bill y se arrojaron sobre éste tratando de quitarle con brusquedad lo que Dipper les ordenó. Al ser dos y una de fuerza bruta y el otro muy grandote, Bill se vio en problemas. Miró hacia sus amigos.

-¡¿Y USTEDES QUÉ MIRAN?! ¡ATRAPEN A PINO!

Los monstruos reaccionaron y se acercaron a Dipper, éste se puso nervioso, sabía que tenía los poderes de Bill, pero, ¿Cómo debía usarlos?


	5. ¿Eres hombre o no?

Hola a todos!

Antes que nada, una disculpa por no actualizar cuando dije que lo haría. La razón es que no creí que me pusieran como tres proyectos a la vez en una semana y me fue imposible actualizar en esos días. La otra es que no he terminado la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, llevo menos de la mitad, pero les traje este para compensarlos.

Aquí hay muuuucho MaBill.

Gracias por comentar y les contesto sus comentarios:

libnux ger: Muchas gracias, me costó trabajo imaginar el capítulo anterior y me está costando más trabajo imaginar el final, pero tampoco quiero dejarlos sin nada, por eso está este capítulo :).

Yuno: Sí, Dipper es ingenioso, por eso lo puse cambiando el cuerpo de Bill. El desenlace de esta historia vendrá pronto. Igual no hay un orden específico en este fic, por eso no me preocupé tanto.

roxelanali: Yo también amo el Raromagedón XD (es que Bill es de mis personajes favoritos). Espero te guste este capítulo.

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo. Espero les guste.

Ya saben, Gravity Falls NO me pertenece.

Capítulo V: ¿Eres hombre o no?

Bill nunca había sentido tantos nervios en su vida. No se mordía las uñas porque le daba asco, pero cuando estaba a punto de realizar sus cometidos sentía como sus manos y cara sudaban y se sentía un perfecto estúpido si tartamudeaba. Sin mencionar que sus mejillas y las puntas de su cabello tomaban un color rojo mientras que su cabello y su ropa se ponían rosas. Ya sabía la razón de todas sus reacciones, pero no así lo podía evitar. Lo intentó todo: meditar, serenarse, mentalizarse, pero no pudo.

-Bueno, ¿Eres un hombre o no? -Se decía a sí mismo mientras se señalaba en el espejo con su dedo índice. Se dedicó una mirada retadora durante unos momentos hasta que exhaló con fuerza y bajó la cabeza derrotado. -Bueno en teoría no soy un hombre, soy mejor que eso pero con decirlo sólo empeoro las cosas... -Luego se jaló unos cabellos con desesperación y empezó a hacer movimientos raros. -¡AH! ¡¿POR QUÉ ES TAN DIFÍCIL?! ¡SÓLO TENGO QUE ACERCARME A MABEL Y DECIRLE:...!

-¿Decirle qué a Mabel?

Preguntó Dipper mientras entraba al cuarto con una mochila. Bill dejó sus brazos al aire y miró al chico con confusión. Pero conociendo a Bill, no se iba a dejar ver débil, así que lo que hizo fue lo más sencillo para él: explotar.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES, PINO?!

Contestó Bill con su cabello y ojo rojos con negro y su vestimenta roja ahora señalando a Dipper, pero éste ni siquiera se escarmentó, ya sabía que Bill era medio raro.

-No cambies el tema, ¿Qué le querías decir a mi hermana?

Bill se vio atrapado, así que usó su plan B: Escapar.

-¡YA ME HARTÉ! ¡QUIERO MI CUERPO! ¡QUIERO MI ANTIGUA VIDA! -Gritaba Bill mientras se salía del cuarto y seguía haciendo movimientos con sus manos. Dipper lo miró extrañado pero prefirió no hacerle caso, a veces pensaba que ni el propio Bill se entendía.

Cuando el joven rubio por fin pudo escapar, se sentó en el sillón un momento, deseaba tomar un descanso. Tomó el control de la T.V. y la encendió para ver qué había.

El primer canal que apareció fue una novela. Bill rodó los ojos, ya sabía el secreto de Media Luna de que él veía novelitas y películas cursis desde que Pino y Estrella Fugaz se fueron con Hielo a una tienda de fantasmas. Iba a cambiarle cuando vio algo que le interesó: una declaración. No pensaba imitar aquella tontería pero podía darle una idea. Pasaron quince minutos y el joven en parte estaba harto en parte quería seguir viendo. ¿Por qué hacía el chico tan difíciles las cosas? Sólo tenía que decirlo y ya, era más que obvio que la chica correspondía sus sentimientos. Pero luego lo pensó mejor: También era su situación, Bill se veía patético haciendo lo mismo que el chico de la novela. ¡No! ¡Él no era igual de idiota! Apagó la tele y salió de la cabaña hacia una pequeña mesa de picnic frente a ésta.

-Ok, sólo es un pequeño ensayo, tampoco puedo verme como un idiota. -Luego puso su mano en su barbilla pensando. -Pero necesito algo para ensayar... no sé... una foto o algo... -Luego se le ocurrió una idea y tronó sus dedos en señal de triunfo.

Tomó un poco de arena de allí cerca y con sus poderes creó una pequeña figura de una estrella fugaz hecha de vidrio, que puso en la mesa de madera.

-Bien, esto servirá. -Luego Bill sacó con sus poderes su bastón dorado y se puso en una posición confiada, como cuando en su vida pasada hacía un trato, también su color amarillo brilló más. -Estrella Fugaz, ¿Qué te parecería ser mi pareja? Ya sabes, ése trato que los humanos hacen cuando sienten algo especial por otro... -Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco y su sonrisa también. Luego bajó la mitad de su cuerpo frustrado. -Eso es vergonzoso... así sólo conseguiré que me pateé como a esos gnomos... -Luego se levantó e hizo lo contrario, se puso de rodillas y con sus manos juntas, como si suplicase algo. Su color se volvió azul. -Estrella Fugaz, sé que después del Raromagedón soy poca cosa, pero te pido una oportunidad para... ¡NO! -Bill se levantó otra vez. -¡ME VEO COMO UN IDIOTA URGIDO! ¡HASTA DOY LÁSTIMA! ¡¿CÓMO SE LO PUEDO DECIR?! ¡ES TAN SIMPLE Y NO PUEDO! ¡¿CÓMO LE PUEDO DECIR: -Luego Bill se puso como un caballero que agacha la mitad de su cuerpo para hacer una petición y cerró sus ojos y habló con una voz suave y refinada. -Estrella Fugaz, yo no sé cómo pasó esto, ni siquiera imaginé esa posibilidad, pero te has convertido en alguien especial para mí. Nunca he sentido esto pero todos los días siento necesidad de verte, de hablarte y hacerte reír, aunque no puedo evitar estos nervios al estar junto a ti. Estas sensaciones son nuevas para mí, pero son especiales y me hacen llegar a una conclusión: -Luego Bill, aún con los ojos cerrados. -Se hincó frente a la figura de vidrio. -Me he enamorado de ti.

-Amm... ¿Bill?

Bill abrió los ojos con sorpresa y susto. Su color que se había vuelto un rosa pálido, ahora era rojo con rosa. Volteó hacia la puerta de la cabaña asustado sin poder mirar a Mabel directamente a la cara. ¿Lo había escuchado?

-¿Q-qué ocurre Estrella Fugaz? -Bill se levantó rápidamente y con su cuerpo tapó la figura de vidrio. Mabel estaba sonrojada desde la puerta y tampoco miraba a Bill directamente. El joven rubio notó esto y bajó la mirada al piso. -¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

Preguntó en voz baja. Mabel también miró al piso.

-Es que.. te oí gritar desde la cabaña y salí para ver si algo te ocurría y entonces... amm... te escuché.

Mabel hizo se dio la media vuelta para irse pero en ese momento sintió que Bill la tomaba de la mano.

-Espera, Estrella Fugaz... -Mabel volteó a ver a Bill nuevamente, ahora éste tenía su típico color amarillo pero con toques rosas tanto en su cabello como en su ropa. -Yo... ya no puedo ocultarlo. -El joven miró al suelo, porque si veía a Mabel se arrepentiría. -Todo lo que escuchaste... fue real... yo estoy... enamorado de ti.

Bill esperó alguna clase de rechazo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, así que no presintió cuando Mabel le dio un tierno abrazo.

-Pensé que tú no podías tener este tipo de sentimientos... me alegra haberme equivocado. Yo también te quiero, Bill. -Por un momento, Bill no podía escanear lo ocurrido, pero cuando Mabel le dijo que lo quería, él también la abrazó.

-Gracias, Estrella Fugaz.

Luego Bill se separó y le dio un beso en la mano a Mabel. Ella se sonrojó más porque nunca nadie la había besado así y se sentía extraño, pero cálido y hermoso. Bill la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la mesa de picnic donde él estaba antes. Ambos se sentaron y sonrieron como no lo habían hecho antes.

El joven rubio soltó la mano de Mabel y tomó de la mesa la figura de vidrio y se la ofreció a Mabel.

-Toma, es un regalo.

Mabel la tomó con cuidado y miedo a romperla, y sus manos se tocaron con las de Bill, en ese momento la figura brilló y luego pasó de ser transparente a tener los colores de su símbolo, como una especie de vitral. Mabel maravillada, volteó a ver a Bill, quien jadeaba un poco y se veía cansado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Mabel se preocupó y Bill le sonrió para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Nada... es que ya ocupé mis poderes varias veces este día y me cansé, es todo.

La chica le sonrió también a Bill y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, Bill hizo lo mismo y parecía un saludo francés, pero no separaron sus caras y luego chocaron sus frentes para mirarse. Bill entrelazó sus dedos con los de Mabel mientras con sus otras manos sostenían la figura de vidrio. El chico iba a darle otro beso a Mabel en la mejilla pero a ambos los interrumpió un grito agudo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ambos voltearon hacia la salida al bosque y vieron a Dipper a punto de tener un paro cardiaco. Bill lo miró con burla, se las pagaría por haberlo interrumpido en su momento con Mabel.

-Supéralo, Pino. Ahora yo soy el novio de tu hermana.

Dipper cayó al piso casi desmayado, estaba en parálisis. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa y tenía una expresión de espanto.

Mabel sólo río, Dipper era un exagerado.


	6. Accidentes y confesiones

Hola a todos!

Gracias por comentar. Les traigo otro capítulo que desde hace pocos días traigo en la mente. Espero les guste.

Contesto sus comentarios:

roxelanali: Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te hiciera reír. Espero este también te saque un poco la risa (las escenas de la escoba me las imaginé como la del capítulo de Escapando de los sueños donde Stan corre a Gideon con la escoba XD). Así me imaginé a Bill para este fic: tierno pero raro.

NicoleChan14: Gracias por comentar cada capítulo. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Así me imaginé a Bill: con una actitud refinada XD. Sobre un capítulo de cómo Mabel se da cuenta de sus sentimientos... lo tomaré en cuenta para un capítulo. Es que en este fic me enfoco más en Bill pero bueno, XD. Aquí te dejé lo de Stan-tío-abuelo-sobreprotector-Pines. Y lo que me comentaste de que la fiesta de Dipper y Mabel, no es su fiesta de despedida, es una fiesta nadamás. Lo de que el verano retrocedió y todo eso, se explicará en el siguiente capítulo del Raromagedón (todavía no lo termino, ando algo seca del cerebro). Jajaja me gustó el comentario de que fangirleabas XD.

Ya saben, Gravity Falls NO me pertenece.

Capítulo VI: Accidentes y confesiones

Bill, Dipper y Mabel estaban desayunando un día como cualquier otro. El día anterior de la fiesta de los gemelos fue épico. Pino por fin se le había declarado a Llama (y salió vivo y sin quedar en la friendzone) mientras que Bill y Mabel se habían dado su primer beso.

Dipper sólo revolvía el tazón de cereal con leche con su cuchara mientras miraba a la nada con cara de tonto, pues por fin tuvo el valor de declararse a Pacífica y ella le había correspondido sus sentimientos. Estuvo con ella toda la fiesta, no la soltó para nada y ese día en la tarde se verían nuevamente.

Mientras, Mabel le tocaba la mejilla a Dipper con la punta de la cuchara diciendo "boop" pero él ni en cuenta. Bill sólo miraba a Dipper y esperaba que no fuese contagioso. Trataba de hacer memoria sobre si cuando estaba aclarando sus sentimientos hacia Mabel tenía la misma cara de cavernícola confundido y no recordaba estar así... al menos no en público.

-Estrella Fugaz, está en su mundo. Me gustaría poder volver a entrar a las mentes y saber qué piensa Pino. -Luego hizo una pequeña sonrisa malvada. -Sería tan buena idea para un chantaje...

-Bill, -Mabel habló con un ligero tono de reproche pero en su rostro se notaba que a ella también le hacía gracia la idea. -eso no es correcto.

-Quizá, pero te estás riendo. -Contestó el joven sonriendo también. Mabel rió un poco. Luego Bill decidió jugarle una broma a Dipper aprovechando que él ni siquiera estaba al tanto del tiempo. -Oye, Pino, ¿No ibas a ver a Llama a la una? Ya son 12:30...

Dipper sacudió la cabeza y se tocó las sienes gritando ligeramente.

-¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Tengo que irme!

En medio de sus gritos y nervios, Dipper se levantó rápidamente de la mesa tambaleando un poco su plato de cereal y tirando algunas gotas de leche al piso. Subió corriendo las escaleras. Apenas le daba tiempo de ducharse y cambiarse. Quería cantar frente al espejo "ReinaGirl" unos minutos pero ya no podía.

Bill y Mabel sólo siguieron sus movimientos con la mirada mientras se aguantaban la risa, pero aunque se hubiesen carcajeado, Dipper no se iba a dar cuenta.

Cuando el gemelo ya no estaba, Mabel se levantó de la silla y recogió su plato y el de Dipper para lavarlos. Bill aún no terminaba, por eso no recogió el plato.

Arriba nadamás se escuchaban tropiezos, azotones de puertas, y que algo pesado cayó en el piso... o en la cabeza de Dipper. Bill ya no pudo contenerse más y se empezó a carcajear.

-Pino nunca fue tan divertido... -Luego se limpió una lagrimita. -Sus chistes son horribles pero él nervioso es un tributo a la risa.

Mabel reía ligeramente. Sabía que Bill no lo decía con mala intención, pero una parte de su maldad aún seguía algo latente en su ser; no tanto para querer destruir el mundo otra vez pero sí para burlarse o hacerle bromas a los demás.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Bill terminó su cereal e iba a dejar su plato en el fregadero, pero Mabel puso una mano en el plato antes que Bill.

-Yo lo hago.

-No hay problema, Estrella Fugaz, es sólo un plato.

Dijo Bill poniendo una mano encima de la de Mabel para tomar el plato. Ella rió un poco y puso un dedo en la nariz de Bill haciendo "boop" para distraerlo y tomar el plato. Funcionó. Pero justo cuando Mabel se dio la media vuelta, Bill se levantó para llevar él el dichoso plato.

-¡Espera Estrella Fugaz! -Lo que no había visto Bill, era la leche que derramó Dipper cuando se levantó de la mesa, y como esa leche estaba frente a él, sin querer la pisó y comenzó a resbalarse. -¡Aaaaahhhh!

-¡Bill!

Mabel extendió los brazos para atrapar a Bill, éste por impulso extendió sus brazos también pero como su peso era mayor, empujó a Mabel también. La fortuna era que como la cocina era pequeña, lo que los detuvo de caer al piso fue que la espalda de Mabel chocó contra el fregadero y Bill alcanzó a poner una mano en el mismo para no aplastar a la chica. Los dos bajaron la cabeza con los ojos cerrados mientras recuperaban la respiración. Se llevaron un ligero susto, pues si se hubiesen caído, Mabel era la que pudo haber salido más lastimada, pues iba a terminar amortiguando la caída de Bill y éste no se lo perdonaría.

Lo que no tuvo tanta suerte fue el plato, pues se cayó al piso y se rompió.

Cuando ambos levantaron la vista, lo primero que vieron fue al otro. Ambos se sonrojaron, estaban muy cerca. A pesar de que ya se habían confesado sus sentimientos y se habían besado, aún esto del "noviazgo" era nuevo para ambos. Sin darse cuenta, Bill comenzó a acercar su cara a la de Mabel. Mabel captó la idea y empezó a cerrar los ojos.

Ya estaban rozando sus labios cuanto un golpe en la cabeza de Bill los obligó a separarse. Bill se tocó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás topándose a Stan con un periódico en la mano.

-¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mi sobrina?

Preguntó él con severidad mientras entrecerraba los ojos y mataba con la mirada a Bill. Cabe decir que el único que sabía de su relación con Mabel, era Dipper.

-¿Qué te pasa Media Luna? ¡Esa cosa pesa! ¿Acaso guardas todos los periódicos desde el inicio del verano o qué?

Bill no se dejó escarmentar pero como no era la respuesta que Stan buscaba, su ceño se frunció aún más y comenzó a golpear ligeramente el periódico contra su otra mano en señal de advertencia.

-Te hice una pregunta.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Preguntó Ford entrando a la cocina. El ruido del plato rompiéndose llamó su atención. Los tres presentes lo miraron.

-Sucede que este patán, -Stan golpeó otra vez a Bill con el periódico. -estaba acosando a mi sobrina.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Preguntó Ford asombrado.

-¡No la estaba acosando! ¡Tengo una relación con ella desde...!

Pero ésa no fue la mejor respuesta, ya que en lugar de un Stan matándolo con la mirada, ahora eran dos. Ford tomó una escoba que estaba recargada por ahí y también se acercó a la pareja pero su mirada sólo estaba enfocada en Bill.

-¿Cómo está eso de que ustedes tienen una relación?

Preguntó ahora Ford.

Los lentes de ambos brillaban y no dejaban ver sus ojos. Bill se vio entre la espada y la pared (casi literalmente), así que tomó a Mabel por la cintura y ambos se fueron flotando hasta el exterior de la cabaña. Los gemelos lo siguieron y comenzaron a dar golpes al aire como si se tratara de una piñata, pero con el propósito de sólo pegarle a Bill.

Después de un rato, ambos gemelos ya se habían cansado de tratar de golpear a Bill, y éste también ya se estaba comenzando a cansar porque flotar implicaba usar sus poderes y ya no los podía ocupar mucho.

Finalmente, los tres se dieron por vencidos al mismo tiempo y se dejaron caer en el piso. Bill cayó con cuidado, pues aún tenía a Mabel en sus brazos. La única que no estaba cansada, era ella. Bill se confió en el cansancio de Stan y Ford y le asustó un poco cuando recibió otro periodicazo seguido de un golpe con la escoba en la cabeza.

-¡¿YA LES GUSTÓ O QUÉ?!

Preguntó cansado y molesto agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo puedes tener sentimientos? ¿O esto es una treta tuya?

Preguntó Ford señalándolo con la escoba.

-¡¿Quién te dio permiso de tocar a mi sobrina?! ¡Seguramente la embrujaste!

Bill rodó los ojos. Mabel decidió que ya estaba bien, abrazó a Bill y comenzó a hablar.

-Tío Stan, tío Ford. Él no es malo... -luego reflexionó. -Bueno no tan malo como antes. No lo lastimen. No me ha engañado ni nada. Él ahora es parte humano, y lo que vieron fue un accidente. Dipper tiró leche sin querer en el piso y Bill se resbaló.

Stan y Ford miraron a Mabel, luego a Bill y luego a su gemelo. Le creían a Mabel, no parecía estar poseída. Stan suspiró.

-Bien... si eres feliz con él supongo no hay problema. -Luego miró a Bill con enojo y otra vez le pegó con el periódico, aunque ahora fue más suave. -Y tú, espero la trates como se debe y no se repita este incidente. Tampoco quiero que anden de cariñosos frente a mí. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, Media Luna.

Dijo Bill rodando nuevamente los ojos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos periodicazos y golpes con la escoba había recibido ese día. Sintiendo algo más de confianza, correspondió el abrazo de Mabel tomándola por la cintura. Stan bufó, pero de ahora en adelante, no soltaría el periódico, si era necesario usaría pegamento para adherírselo en la mano.

Ford, por otro lado se dedicó a mirar la escena y analizar al par de tórtolos. A pesar de que Bill era medio grosero, en todo el trayecto desde que lo persiguieron hasta ese momento, él trató a Mabel con delicadeza. Mantendría aún más vigilado al joven, pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar. Pero decidió también imitar un poco a Stan.

-Y yo te mantendré vigilado, Bill.

Dijo mientras lo señalaba con su dedo.

-¿Más?

Preguntó Bill, si ya prácticamente sentía que él era el acosado por Ford. Ford le soltó otro golpe con la escoba.

-Si tus intenciones no son malas no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Bill ya ni siquiera los miraba. Ambos sabían que ya no podían hacer mucho y se fueron dejando a Mabel y Bill solos. Él estaba de mal humor, pero Mabel recargó su cabeza en su hombro y recordó que ella estaba ahí.

-¿Estrella Fugaz?

-Sé que mis tíos te dijeron que te mantendrían vigilado, pero ¿Sabes algo? -Mabel se acercó al oído de Bill como si le fuera a revelar un secreto. -Es raro que ellos salgan de la cabaña.

Bill comprendió y sonrió. Tomó la mano de Mabel y salieron corriendo de los territorios de la cabaña hacia el bosque para que no tuvieran ahora tres pares de ojos vigilando sus movimientos.


End file.
